Talk:V-R11
Flamethrower? ~~Post by: Swagin Zombez~~ V and R, are on the gun,but in the russian alphabet, there are no symbols that look like our R and V, in Russian, the english pronounced letters actually become B and P, if theres an acromynm like Die Glock=DG-2, it'd be on the side of the gun G in russian turns into Г, which derived from the letter uppercase gamma (G) Also the 1 1 is roman numerals, but also in russian forms our letter P II = P So at the moment we have BP2 as the unofficial title of the new wondergun. it IS probably an acronymn, sadly I do not think there is a story line continuation involving Richtofen and his invention on this map and possibly this might be the discontinuation of the Zombie storyline that we all know and love very well. BUT if there is a continuation of Richtofen, Dempsey, Nikolai, and god-awful Takeo, it will most likely be in the United States. Because if you think about it, they have been in all but one of the fighters home countries, Dempsey. Sure you may say: Five was it; but it didnt have the original zombie slaying characters we know and love So this might be the faint bit of hope for all us hardcore zombie slayers out there Live gamertag: py0mania84 hit me up 22:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC)22:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC)22:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC)22:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC)22:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC)22:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC)22:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC)22:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC)22:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC)22:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC)22:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC)22:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC)22:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC) 22:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC)```` I think it might be a sort of flamethrower, what do you think j2dakilla.. i dont mean to brag but i TOLD THE LEAD DIRECTOR I WANTED TO SEE THIS (flame weapon) AND HE REPLIED SAYING "ok man cool idea i will see what i can do." that is a DIRECT QUOTE j2dakilla The weapon makes a short and quick burst of energy, it is nothing like a flamethrower. Joseph Tan 00:59, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I understand that it has the short burst of energy but if you look closely the zombie is melted and engulfed in flames. it only makes sense they would have a good fire weapon finally, since they have air(thundergun), earth(bullets), plasma(ray gun), electricity(wunderwaffe), and ice?water(winters howl) it is one of the last things they could use besides a supersoaker :) either way it is most likely called the death ray and shall be very fun. for anyone looking for someone good at zombies to play with im on xbox live and my gamertag is th3n0obk1ll3r, add me and send me a message i will play anytime, i can guarantee to get you past round 30 on any map. 02:04, April 27, 2011 (UTC)whitie94 Yah, now that a new picture has been added it does seem to be a new weapon like the flamethrower but it cannot be confirmed yet. Joseph Tan 04:22, April 27, 2011 (UTC) In the brand new trailer it turns the zombies into real living people ? It's called the Death ray or just a modified Wunderwaffe OMG It's a portal gun 0_o OMFGROFLOLOLOLOLOL YOU ARE CORRECT!!!!!!!! Pack a Punched? You think pack a punched its going be called the "V-R115"? : We know nothing'' about this gun other than it makes explosions. 15:13, April 27, 2011 (UTC) What it does If you go back and watch the "Taste of Esclation" trailer very closely, the gun turns zombies back into humans! If anything, this gun should be called the negative death ray because it turns the zombies back into people, not kill them. this isnt the death ray that people believe is connected to discovery. its just backround items, like the richtofen book. the death ray is most likely not real. - Harold "The Party" Rocks talk 01:49, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Sigh, the irony of the name... [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'''Bioniclepluslotr]] 01:50, April 28, 2011 (UTC) So, you think because it turns zombies into people...those people might be like AI ailles? "Death Ray" Yeah, uh, is the weapon's name officially confirmed? Id their a screenshot showing its name on the HUD, or an article specifically referring to it as the "Death Ray?" If not, I move to re-rename this article back to "Unknown Wonder Weapon" or whatever it was called prior. Dr. Feelgood 02:51, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Change the Name to "Death Ray" The name of the article should be changed to Death Ray. This weapon is referenced in Project Nova with this title on a document scattered on the floor next to the bloody outline of a zombie during the escape of the ship. This can be seen using noclip on the PC. No, because the name hasn't been confirmed. 20:18, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Appently, according to a Machinima video, the weapon changes zombies back to humans! HOW GAY! 20:22, April 28, 2011 (UTC)